1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging technology and, particularly, to an imaging device having a lens unit which is retracted when not in use and a lens unit protecting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zoom lenses are widely used in imaging devices, such as digital cameras or camcorders for allowing clear imaging at various distances from an object. It is beneficial that the zoom lenses are accommodated within the imaging device, e.g., a housing or a lens holder, to avoid being stained or abraded when not in use. Therefore, some imaging devices are structured so that the zoom lenses thereof are retracted into the imaging devices when not in use and extended from the imaging devices when needed. This protection mechanism works well except in some situations. For example, the imaging device is suddenly dropped during use.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an imaging device having a lens unit which is retracted when not in use and a lens unit protecting method, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.